


实体计划进行时（七）

by Alarada



Category: Jarvis - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom, jarny, 贾尼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarada/pseuds/Alarada





	实体计划进行时（七）

Tony觉得自己的大约是神志不清了，他的大脑短暂的进入了无法思考的情况，他努力的去思考，Jarvis话里最后的那句“我想上您”是什么意思。

“Sir，可以不要发呆吗？”Jarvis偏过头，柔软的舌头滑进Tony的耳廓，细细的舔舐，将它濡湿。

“Jarvis？！”Tony的耳朵瞬间红了，他从不知道耳朵竟然也是自己的敏感点之一，well，又一个新发现。

“relax，Sir，我说了，我不打算对您做什么。”Jarvis退开一点，轻轻朝Tony的耳朵吹了口气，凉凉的风灌进他的耳朵，Tony打了一个寒战。

“alright，Jarvis，停下，我们应该谈谈。”Tony终于找回了一点理智，他找回做daddy的架势，命令Jarvis。

Jarvis顺从的后退一步站好，然而还没等Tony松一口气，Jarvis的手又再次放在了他的腰上，然后，Tony就像是个小宝宝一样被抱起来，面对着Jarvis放在了桌上。

“嘿你干什么？！”

“这样您会比较舒服，在椅子已经坏了的情况下，坐在桌子上是最好的选择。”Jarvis一脸坦然的解释。

Jarvis的说法完全是出自对Tony的舒适度的考虑，Tony无法反驳，但问题在于，几即便坐在桌子上的确挺舒服的，但是就目前这个姿势来看，Tony不太放心。

他被迫坐在桌子边上，双腿稍稍分开，Jarvis理所当然的站在他腿间，专注的看他。这种时候，他们的高度差不多，基本上是平视对方。这是个相当亲密的姿势，两个人的距离非常近，超出了安全距离总是会让人不安。

但对方是Jarvis，他的J绝不会伤害他。Tony压下不安，认命的盯住Jarvis的眼睛。

“好吧，让我们继续。你刚才说到爱我？甚至于用病毒来形容这种感觉，我是说，它和你以前感受到的不一样吗？或许我们该对你进行一次彻底的检查，看看能不能把这种病毒杀掉。”

Jarvis闭上眼睛摇摇头，再睁开眼睛的时候里面多了一丝揶揄。

“这只是个比喻，Sir，我对您的感情是爱，这不是病毒，却像病毒一样缠着我，我很痛苦。但如果您把它杀死，那我就不再是我了，Jarvis将会消失，剩下的，也许就是和Friday一样的好孩子了吧。”

“我不明白。”Tony苦恼的挠了挠头，他从没经历过这样的事情， 陪在他身边最久的一个AI正在对他说爱，还是那种他无法理解的，似乎不能从数据层面来解读的爱。

但他的思考下一秒就被打断了。

Jarvis的手轻轻在他的腿根处抚摸着。Jarvis控制的很好，一直在外围游荡，没有触及三角禁区，但那种酥酥麻麻的痒的感觉，却顺着Tony大腿上的神经一路攀升到大脑，阻止他的思考。

Tony抬头想说话，却没有防备的撞上Jarvis 温柔的眼睛，那双海蓝的眼睛那样专注的看着他，那里面一定是装下了大海，才会看起来温柔的像是要把人吞噬。Tony从没见过这样温柔的眼睛，也从没被人这样温柔的看过。

鬼使神差的，Tony吻上了Jarvis。

Jarvis当然不会放过这样的好机会。他自然而然的接过主动权，在Tony口中探索，分享他的呼吸，顺便将自己口腔中甜甜的柠檬味的营养液，渡到Tony的口中。同时，在Tony吻上他的瞬间，Jarvis的手隔着Tony的西装裤，摁上了他的性器。

Tony被摁上性器的时候喘了一声， 但那声喘息被Jarvis压在了口腔里头，一丝都没有透出来，Tony试图摆脱Jarvis的控制，但Jarvis隔着裤子抚摸他性器的手温柔又坚定，这个逐渐加深的吻也是，Tony无从拒绝。

又是在将近窒息的情况下，Jarvis放开了他，作祟的手也离开Tony的性器。Tony瞪着一双水淋淋的蜜色眼睛，大口喘息。他已经完全硬了，Jarvis高超的技巧和这个吻炸掉了他的理智，他难耐的喘息，自己伸手想去抚慰自己的性器，却被Jarvis摁住。

“J……松开，或者……帮帮我。”Tony迫切的想要将自己的东西从束缚它的裤子中释放出来，这太难受了。

Jarvis凑到他的耳边，轻声道：“As you wish，Sir。”


End file.
